First Day New School Eek
by xXtamaXx
Summary: this is my second story i messed up last time i said tht and put my first one down twice ya made me feel dumb oh well i got it figured out now. please review
1. Chapter 1

I've always been the quite type. Not really a social person I didn't understand why I was here all I knew was it was a lot different then it was back home. My features weren't like all of the others, my creamy white skin, and the shocking pale blue of my eyes. I knew it was for the best that my mother had sent me here; all I needed to do was finish my semester here then I could go home, back to familiarity to normality.

I rushed towards the school knowing I was already late for my first class, it was only my first day and I was already going to get in trouble…great. I turned the last corner almost to the math room when I ran into a set of broad shoulders. I was so surprised I just stood there gaping like a fish out of water until the twins turned around slowly and gave me a look that could have frozen any lava one hundred feet around us. My face turned red as one of them yelled at me "What's your problem can't you see we were standing here? Or do you make it a habit to smack into people?"

His face flamed a dark shade of crimson while he yelled. The other twin sat there smiling in a soft kind of way and then leaned close and said "Tamaki would be furious with you Hikaru if he found out you were treating a lady like that."

The twin called Hikaru leaned close to the other and buried his head into the twins neck and whispered softly "I know Kaoru I've yet again fallen short for you, please, forgive me."

He then softly kissed his brothers neck. Kaoru turned a dark shade of red whispering "always brother"

I had never in my life thought that gay was real I just thought it was another thing that just quite frankly gave me the creeps. That was until I had seen these two so close to each other. It was such a strong raw emotion that I had just seen pass between two people. It was scary.

The twins finally looked back at me each smiling the same cute little grin. Nodding at each other they held out there hand to me saying "Welcome to Ouran High. We would be delighted to show you around."

The boys each grabbed one of my hands and held it captive sticking me in between them. They smiled and began walking dragging me behind them because I was so much shorter then they were. Then the questions began "Which class you in? What grade you in? Why are you so short? Is your hair naturally that color? Where are you from? Why'd you decide to come here? Can you tell us apart…of course you can't never mind."

I let out a shriek and planted my feet into the ground so they couldn't drag me any further. I looked at them and in a quiet mad voice said "I'm supposed to be in math Hikaru. I'm in uh I don't know how you guys say it here so I don't know how to tell you Kaoru. I'm not short you guys are just both incredibly tall. Yes my hair is naturally white I don't know why it is that way it just is. I'm from Russia Hikaru. I came here because my mother is making me Kaoru. Of course I can tell you apart you smell different Hikaru smells spicy kind of like I don't know but it smells good and Kaoru smells very sweet and also very good. Now will you take me to my class and stop pestering me. It's creeping me out."

They just stared there mouths wide open. Looking at each other slowly they nodded looked at me and said "I'm sorry but we are going to take you somewhere first. There is someone you need to meet, until then you will not be leaving our sights for anything. There's something suspicious about you and we intend to find out."

Then they wove there arms through mine and again began to drag me through the giant school


	2. Chapter 2

You know how your parents always tell you "Just be yourself and people will like you."? Well guess what, they're wrong ya I said it they are SO wrong. If everyone has brown hair at your school and yours is white automatically you are shunned or at least at my old school you were. You're forced to sit at lunch alone like me. _I stared at my food my hair covering my face. 'I hate people' the thought ran through my head before I knew it was there. I picked up my large old headphones and put them on turning the music up as loud as it would go, drowning the sound of the babbling idiots in the cafeteria. The slow pounding of the drums vibrated through my body, my heart pulsing in time with it. I felt the table shake softly I looked up glaring at the person who had just sat at my table. He turned and icy glare back opening his copy of "_Don Quixote" _a book the seniors had to read, but the label on his collar read sophomore, like me…I didn't know this guy but he was intriguing. He put his headphones on his head…they were the same as mine. Strange. He looked down and began to read his book laughing every now and then. After an hour of us ignoring each other the bell pierced through the cafeteria releasing us from her clutches. Closing his book he slid his headphones around his neck seeing I did the same. He smiled and said quietly "Have a good day Kiara." He walked away slowly my only thought was 'finally I have a friend someone who actually knows my name'. At least I did until my mother shipped me off to Japan!_

The flashback took over my mind as the boys Hikaru and Kaoru dragged me uselessly behind them. We stopped in front of two large doors and Hikaru let go of my arm nodding at Kaoru to keep a hold of me. He nodded back tightening his grip on my right arm pulling me in front of him so he could grab a hold of my left arm as well. The door opened slowly and I heard a scream from the other side "YOU DID WHAT?"

There was a soft sort of mumbling noise then another burst "JUST CUZ THIS FEMALE COULD TELL YOU TWO APART YOU THINK SHE IS A SPIE?!"

The door slowly stood open Hikaru looking ashamed staring at the floor a taller blonde guy stood behind him smiling with all those teeth. He nodded at Kaoru and he let go of me. I fell to the floor grabbing my arms, the twins had left large red marks on them from there long elegant fingers. The blonde fell to his knees in front of me placing his fingers under my chin lifting it up so I had to look him in the eye. He smiled sweetly and I saw comfort of not hurting me in his eyes. He held his hand out to me and said softly as if not to scare me "My name is Tamaki and I apologize for the way my boys have behaved towards you. If you would like we could show you what we do here at Ouran."

Again his teeth seemed to hit a light and blind me I looked up at him with a glare on my face. A cold dark soft whisper came from me "I don't need help from you, or those two nimrods cowering behind you, I don't need help from anyone leave me alone."

The boy Tamaki scrambled back away from me covering his eyes. I laughed I scared him, good now he'll leave me alone. I stood up and turned around walking away slowly. I made it all the way down the hall before I slipped on a banana peel. I was about to hit the floor when I was caught by hand strong and sturdy. I looked up and their stood a guy so good looking I didn't know what to do I gaped as he drew me to my feet releasing me. He smiled and softly said "You need to be careful Kiara have a good day."

He stepped away from me and continued walking. I stood there transfixed staring at him. 'How had he known my name? How did he know me? Who is he?'


End file.
